Natalia, Ryan, and the Gun
by CallandEric4ever
Summary: Natalia can't aim a gun to save her life, but can Ryan help? Not sure but read to find out. RaiN pairing all about romance and a little humor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My favorite CSI: Miami pairing, Ryan and Natalia!!! This is set when Talia shows up at the Gun Range and Ryan is there helping out. No beta so all mistakes are mine, so sorry.

**Disclaimer:** me no own, you no sue! And whoever owns Jonathan Togo hand him over and no one gets hurt! :)

Natalia had just pulled into the Miami Dade Gun Range. She just _had_ to get some more practice before her Shooting Test. She hoped out of her hummer and straightened out her green cotton top. "I sure hope this goes well" she hopefully thought. Natalia walked up to the gun rental booth. The man at the booth had his head down so she could only see the top of his hair. "Omigosh I know that head!" Natalia thought franticly, "Its Ryan!"

Turning around abruptly Talia ran away behind the booth. "Oh no, Oh no what am I going to do? I can't let him see me, I have the worst aim ever! Why? Why? Why?" she silently asked the big guy up there as slipped down to sit on the soft green grass. As far as she saw it she only had two options, 1) wait until Ryan leaves and someone new comes, wait she had to leave at four and it was 2:30, option 2) go up to Ryan and hope he doesn't judge her on her. Taking a big breath Natalia decided on option 2.

Getting up and walking around to the front of the booth she saw that Ryan, the object of her affection, wasn't there. She silently said 'Yes!' This time the man was a blonde guy who couldn't have been older than 28. "I would like to rent a 9 millimeter, please."

"Sure no problem ma'am. Here just sign the wavier and pay the $30 fee" the blondie said.

Nat took out the 30 dollars and signed the wavier. Grabbing the 9mm from the guy she walked off to the 10 yard target. She set down her bag, which was Coach of course. She checked the ammo, all there; next she checked the safety, check. Then Talia cocked the gun and turned the safety off. Ready, aim, and bam! The next thing she knew there was a hole in the target, but nowhere close to where she was aiming. Bam! Again nowhere close. Bam! Once again she was nowhere close to her mark.

"This is sooo frustrating. I can't it!" She said aloud to no one in particular. After another five horrible shots and set the gun down and slumped down onto the ground she was so frustrated she began to cry, not even caring who saw. (There were only three other people there, they weren't paying attention to her.) A couple minutes later she stood up again and tried a couple more times. "Hey at least I'm getting a little closer." she thought to herself. As she put down the gun, ready to give up she felt hands on here. "Who is touching me" she thought .

**A/B: ** Hey hope you liked it. Ryan will be appearing in the next chapter. So far I think this will become my longest story. Hang with me 'cause I have exams next week but will try my best to update quickly! Reviews motivate me to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/B:** This is the second installment of Natalia, Ryan, and the Gun. Sorry about all the mistakes. As you may have guessed I don't have an "A" in grammar. Oh I no idea how to aim a gun, so all I'm writing about how to aim is just a big guess. Natalia and Ryan are a little OCC.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own anything but plot. Once again whoever own Jonathan Togo hand him over and no one gets hurt.

 _As she put down the gun, ready to give up she felt hands on her. "Who is touching me" she thought._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Natalia felt someone's soft strong hands against her shoulders. Whipping around she saw that it was the blonde man from the gun rental booth and he was about to teach her how to improve her aim. "I'll take it from here Ted" said a voce from behind her. 'I know that voice' Talia thought she began to breathe fast at the anticipation of Ryan touching her.

Suddenly his strong hands placed themselves on her hips. "Here try this" was all Ryan said while her turned Natalia's hips perpendicular to the target. Shivered at this strong touch. Relaxing a little she fell into his grasp.

"I'm gonna teach you how to aim and you'll be the next Annie Oakley, kay?" she nodded still not entirely believing that this wasn't a dream. "First your stance has to correct. Put your strongest leg in front and weakest in back," she followed his instructions placing her left foot in front of her right. "Next we have to place your shoulders square to the target. " Ryan said as he guided her shoulders parallel to the bull's-eye target.

Talia clicked the safety on the 9mm and turned her head so her face was near Ryan's, "I'm so glad I chose today to come." was all that Natalia could say. Being rather embarrassed about what had just come out of her mouth she whipped her head back around facing the target.

"No _I _am glad I came today. How often do I get to teach the prettiest girl in the world how to aim?" Ryan's low sexy voice said. He to being embarrassed quickly changed the subject, "So your stance, check, your shoulders, check, now aim and fire." Ryan let go and stepped back and watched.

Natalia feeling confident about her position, unlocked the safety , checked her stance and shoulders, aimed the gun and BAM! Looking up at the target she saw a bullet hole in exactly the place she was aiming. She threw the gun down and started jumping and acting all excited, "Ryan did you see that I hi the target.

"Yes I did see that amazing job, now that you're getting better I am going to leave you so you can practice alone." Natalia didn't want him to leave, but knew he had to get back to work, after all for all she knew this was his only source of income.

*30 minutes of gun practice*

It was now four o'clock and Nat knew she had to get back her abode. She packed up her rental gun and walked back to the Gun booth. Much to her joy Ryan was still there. "Hey Ry, I have to gotta go home, thanks so much for all of your help" she said with much sincerity in her voice and she suddenly leaned over the counter and placed a soft kiss on Ryan's cheek, her lipstick leaving a little mark on him and with that she began to walk away, leaving a stunned Ryan behind her.

"Wait, Talia. Um, uh, do want to go to dinner on Friday night" the brunette man asked hesitantly

Turning around, Natalia answered with a yes. They had agreed to meet at the lab at seven.

**A/B:** So Review! Review! Review! I want to know what you all are thinking. The next chapter will be the date. There will be romance and tons of detail. So review this time you will get cake _and_ a cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** I wanna thank you all who added my story to their story alert that means so much. This may well be my most successful story thus far (I really like the word "thus"). Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing not even my own heart, Jonathan Togo stole it! :)

After hearing Ryan ask her out, Natalia was so happy that once out of Ryan's sightline she began to skip to her hummer. Reaching the car, Nat looked around seeing no one, she let out an elated squeal (who knew Natalia squeals) and began to jump around (she jumps too?) she was just so indescribably happy. Ryan had _finally_ got the clue, and asked her out.

She was so distracted on her way home she nearly crashed...four times! "What should I wear, my hair omigosh how should I style it?" Nat asked herself out loud in a panicked tone. In about 15 minutes she had pulled safety into the garage. Jumping out of her car she sprinted to her shower, after all her date was tomorrow. Stripping down and pulling her robe on Natalia started her shower. Hopping in, she lathered up, rinsed and repeated. Once done with her hair it was onto her legs, they needed a shaving.

*after shower and light dinner*

Pulling on her pj's (which were covered with ice cream cones) Talia settled down in bed with her Nancy Drew book (yes she knew it was childish, but she loved them anyway). Stretching her toned arms out in a yawn she decided it was time to hit the hay. Soundly she slipped off into dreamland.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BAM!

Natalia had hit her damn alarm clock with a loud BAM! 7:00, much like every day she had to remind herself why she got up at such an ungodly hour, oh yeah she had to earn a living. Natalia rolled over slipped outta bed and put on the outfit she had chosen yesterday. Her outfit consisted of black slacks and a lacy forest green silk V-neck blouse, which just happened to set off her perfect tan to her advantage _and_ showed a tad bit of cleavage. On her feet was a pair of black Jimmy Choo T-strap heels.

*10 minutes later at the Crime Lab*

It was only 10 o'clock and Talia had felt like this day would just not end. Every minute ticked by so slowly.

For Ryan too time seemed to stand still. He had taken extra time with his hair today. He could not wait to see what Natalia was wearing. He had hoped that it was red, red looked so good on her.

(Back to Talia) One murder suicide case, countless fingerprint runs, and one interrogation later it was finally 6: 45. Natalia ran to the ladies room, once there she let out another squeal and then did a happy dance; Ryan would be here in fifteen minutes. Knowing him he would be here on the dot. Checking her in the windows Nat walked briskly toward the locker room. Opening her locker she took out her large tote that contained her dress and shoes. Since Natalia wouldn't have time to go home to change she brought her outfit with her. Going into the bathroom stall she peeled off her clothes and took out the dress (she had bought it especially for this occasion) slipped it over head and slid her feet into her shoes. 6:55 was what the clock read.

"Time to go!" she said excitedly. On her way out of the locker room she ran into Calleigh. "Wow! Natalia someone hit you with the pretty stick. Have a date tonight?"

"You know it! But I'm not telling with who with. Oh shoot I gotta go!" Natalia dashed to the door. Ryan was standing next to his black mustang.

(Ryan-centric) She looked beautiful in a red beaded confection. The dress was a beautiful bright red with beads running along low scoop neck line. The matching shoes were just as good they made her legs look even longer/

"Hey lets go. I have reservations at La Petite Pierre's. "Ryan said as he held his arm for Natalia to grab a hold to. He led her top the car and opened the door for her. On the drive Nat could not stop looking at him. He wore black slacks with a blue and white striped button-down that hugged his biceps just right. She noticed in the back seat was a sports coat.

**A/N: **Hey sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger. I just didn't want to make the chapter to long! P.S. I love Nancy Drew. Reviews motivate me write faster and I just like them. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey this is the actual date portion of the story. No beta I own all mistakes! Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** me no own you no sue

"_Hey lets go. I have reservations at La Petite Pierre's. "Ryan said as he held his arm for Natalia to grab a hold to. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. On the drive Nat could not stop looking at him. He wore black slacks with a blue and white striped button-down that hugged his biceps just right. She noticed in the back seat was a sports coat._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ Sitting in the car next to Ryan was the most perfect place Natalia could ever imagine. He smelled like Hugo Boss (her fav) and those eyes, they were like liquid chocolate she could drink them in forever.

"Hey Ryan, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away"

Drawing in a big breath Natalia posed her question, "What made you ask me out yesterday? You have numerous opportunities at the lab."

Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Natalia seeing this told him, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"It's not that, it's kind of embarrassing."

"It's okay Ryan I won't judge"

"Well when you arrived I started watching you, but not in a _I'm watching you_ kinda way. Better put, I noticed you," Ryan sighed and continued, "You are so exotic and beautiful. I guess at the gun range was the only place where if you rejected me, Eric wouldn't be there to point and laugh."

Natalia looked at her date affectionately, "Number one: I would _never_ reject you. I have wanted to ask you out since I placed my eyes on you. And number two: I pretty sure Eric wouldn't point or laugh."

For the rest of the ride to La Petite Pierre's the adorable couple sat in comfortable silence (not the creepy kind of silence when your teacher walks in the classroom.) Ryan smoothly drove to the front of the restaurant where a valet opened their doors. Natalia, before Ryan could object, took out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to the valet, whose name was Rob.

Once inside the couple was seated quickly at a small romantic table near the windows. Almost immediately a waiter came over the well-dressed pair and handed Ryan the wine menu and Natalia two menus. "Hey Natalia what are you in the mood for red or white wine?"

"I think a nice Pinot Grigio will do, don't you?"

"Perfect!"

"Hey Nat, how is everybody at the lab doing?"

"Lean in I've got some gossip. Okay well I saw Calleigh leave with some hunk –even though she's rumored to be going out with Jake. As I saw Calleigh leave I noticed Eric was standing there with a lovesick face watching her climb into some other man's car!" Natalia told Ryan excididly.

"Interesting," Ryan said stroking his chin, "It's so obvious to everyone but Cal that Eric is in love with her. I miss Cal but she can be so thick-headed sometimes."

"Hello there I am going to be your server tonight. The name's Andrew. Are you ready to order" seeing them nod he proceeded to take their orders. Ryan had a Caesar salad, and entrée of duck. Natalia chose the escargot (eww)and rack of lamb.

"Ryan are you sure you want to pay for all this? I mean I can pay for my half"

"No Natalia I asked you out so I am going to pay." Truth be told about a year ago Ryan had set up an account which he deposited 20dollars in each week; this account was for when he was going to ask Natalia out.

All throughout dinner Nat and Ryan nibbled at their own food and sampled each other's Ryan was not too fond of the escargot. Small talk was made between the two. Ryan had found out that Natalia had grown up in New Mexico and had moved here when she was 13. Nat on the other hand learned that Ryan was the middle child; he had an older brother and a younger sister.

When dinner was over Ryan reached for the bill and slipped his Visa in the booklet. When he got his check back he left a tip of 10 dollars. While Natalia sent Ryan to get their coats from coat-check (yes it was a swanky place) she placed another 5dollars on the tip.

Talia reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the valet ticket stub, when they had received Ryan's car he politely opened the door for her to which Nat replied "Oh he even opens doors too! What a dreamy date" which of course elicited a laugh for the "dreamy date".

In a short time Ryan pulled into the lab's parking lot, where Nat had left her car. "I wish I had ordered dessert" Natalia said aloud to no one in particular.

As soon as Ryan had heard that a light bulb went off in his head. Drawing in a deep breath and summoning his courage he leaned over to Natalia and gently pressed his lips against her soft pink ones. At first Nat was taken by surprise a after a couple seconds Ryan pulled away. Not quite making eye contact Ryan asked, "How was your dessert?"

"It was perfect. I wouldn't mind a second helping."

*10 more minutes of making out*

The two both sensed that the night would not stop here. "Hey Talia want to come spend the night at my place?" Ryan asked shyly.

Taking in a breath and releasing it Natalia answered, "I'd love. We'll just tell the rest of the team that you dropped me off 'cause my car didn't have any gas."

Hearing this Ryan turned the car on and he and Natalia sped away into the darkness

**A/N:** Hey this by far is my longest story. I hoped you liked it, who knows what will happen next? I don't even know. I need some good reviews guys. I know you're out there!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** First off I want to say that I'm really really really really sorry I have posted this so late! I hope you enjoy this. If you have anything you want me to try to incorporate in this story just pm me! Review please.

**Disclaimer:** I own CSI: Miami but only in a highly philosophical sense.

_The two both sensed that the night would not stop here. "Hey Talia want to come spend the night at my place?" Ryan asked shyly. _

_Taking in a breath and releasing it Natalia answered, "I'd love. We'll just tell the rest of the team that you dropped me off 'cause my car didn't have any gas."_

_Hearing this Ryan turned the car on and he and Natalia sped away into the darkness_

The drive home was hard for both Ryan and Natalia it seemed like every minute took an hour. It took all of Nat's willpower not to jump on top of Ryan and smother him with kisses. "Can't you go any faster Ryan?" Nat had pleaded

"I'm already going 10 miles over and I don't want to get pulled over."

"I'm sorry" Nat said to him batting her eyelashes at him.

"I can't stay mad at you, you're too pretty."

Ryan pulled smoothly into his driveway. He turned off the car and hopped out. Ryan walked around to open the door for his date. The two walked smoothly up the path to Ryan's house. "Gosh, Ryan your house is beautiful!" Natalia gushed.

His house was a beautiful brick colonial style with tulips planted around it. On the 3rd floor were 3 dormer windows. His house was completely perfect.

The two slipped in the door. Ryan took Natalia to his room. On the way Nat noticed that much like his locker at work everything in his home had a specific place and nothing was out of place. Ryan grabbed Talia's hand and led her up the stairs to his master suite. His room had forest green walls and a mahogany king sized bed.

Ryan wrapped an arm around Natalia's trim waist and drew her in so close that their hips touched. "Natalia I've dreamed of this moment since you started working in the lab." He said as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Hearing this made Nat shudder with delight. "I've dreamed of this too Ryan." was all she replied.

Natalia slowly and sensually slipped the Csi's jacket off. Once off she stared in on his buttons, one by one the round pieces of plastic slipped through their holes. Once all of his buttons were undone Ryan slid his shirt done to reveal his chiseled abs and pecs.

Switching roles Ryan slid down the sleeves of Natalia's blouse. Pulling down her blouse revealed her smooth tan shoulders and her black bra straps. Every time Ryan's fingers touched her she flinched, they were warm but welcome.

Not a word was spoken between the two. Ryan unzipped Natalia's pants while Natalia unzipped Ryan black slacks. "Whoa!" Ryan let out when he saw Natalia standing there in just her bra and underwear. She stood there like a goddess in her black silk demi bra that had pink roses decorating it her underwear was matching.

"Ya like?" Nat asked while she spun around to give the brunette man the whole effect.

"Oh yes I do!" he said in his sexy voice grabbing her and dragging her off to bed. Ryan and Natalia fell into bed. Climbing on top of Ryan Natalia began stroking his chest and finally lay down on top of him.

Looking up into her deep brown chocolate eyes Ryan said, "I love you Natalia". Natalia didn't say anything for quite a while. Ryan became uncomfortable and responded to the silence by saying, "Sorry Nat maybe this isn't going to work," he got out from under Nat and started to walk toward the door, "I'll just sleep in the living on the couch. I shouldn't have said that." _God Ryan why I am such an idiot? That could have been the best sex with the most beautiful women! _ He started to open his bedroom door when Natalia yelled out, "Wait!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Talia called back to Ryan.

Ryan, smiling, ran back to the bed and kissed his love full on the mouth with passion. Once again Natalia climbed on top of Ryan. Yet again Ryan looked up into Nat's eyes and told her "I love you". Instead of keeping silent Natalia answered with "I love you too Ryan Wolfe"

The couple pulled closing as Ryan began to fumble with a blue square wrapper. "You sure you want to do this?" the CSI asked.

"Ryan I love you and yes I'm ready."

And with that the young lovers began the nighttime activity.

**A/B: ** Hey once again I want to say sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and hey please review!!! I command you to!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey my faithful audience! I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews!!! In the next chapter a twist is coming. That's all I have for the next chapter, any ideas, just send them to me. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Jonathan Togo, still want to. He's a hottie ;)

_The couple pulled closing as Ryan began to fumble with a blue square wrapper. "You sure you want to do this?" the CSI asked._

"_Ryan I love you and yes I'm ready." _

_And with that the young lovers began the nighttime activity._

One and an half sweaty hours later a tired Natalia and Ryan pulled apart from each other. "God Talia you're amazing! If it was possible for men to orgasm I would have started an hour ago. I never knew you were that feisty!" Ryan said rather breathlessly reviewing in his mind what had just occurred.

"If only I had more energy..." Natalia let her sentence trail off. She was too busy thinking about what had just happened. She and Ryan, the man of her dreams who she had thought was unattainable, had just had _sex_. It was perfect more than anything she had imagined. There was no inhibiting herself she could be as wild as she wanted, unlike she had to do with Nick. Just thinking about that monster gave her shivers.

"Hon, Nat are you okay? You have this weird look on your face." The voice brought her out of her reverie.

"I was just thinking about Nick"

"What?! Nat we just had amazing sex and you're thinking about Nick?" is what jealously came out of Ryan's mouth.

"No no no nothing like that. I was just thinking that with him I never felt safe. And now with you I feel so safe. You are going to make me feel safe right?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"You know I will _always_ protect you, from Nick and anything else harmful. You know that."

Hearing this Nat snuggled up to Ryan's hard chest and put her face against him all that could be heard was a muffled "thank you". His strong arm wrapped around her protectively and she finally felt something she hadn't felt in quite a while: safe.

The two fell asleep, with Natalia's head against Ryan's chest and Ryan's arm around his one true love.

******

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The shrill sound of the alarm woke Ryan. He stretched out his arms and proceeded to get up from the bed. Ryan slipped into his work clothes: a mint green button up with black pants and cobalt blue tie. Walking to his perfectly cleaned and arranged kitchen he took out his egg cooking pan. He cracked two eggs into the pan and began to cook them.

Natalia woke up to a high pitched alarm. She stayed in bed and watched Ryan slipped out and put on his clothes. When he had walked into the kitchen she got up. Nat looked around the room and saw two doors she chose the one that led into the bathroom.

The bathroom had blue-tiled floors and a pale blue wall. The shower had two heads and chrome fixtures. Natalia shed her bra and underwear and threw them into the bedroom. She turned the water on and stepped into the shower. "Oh, Ryan" Talia said as she had noticed the shampoos and body wash were all alphabetically arranged. She picked up the Nexxus hydrating shampoo and began to lather and rinse all while singing "Womanizer".

"Daddy-o you got the swagger of a champion, too bad for you just can't find the right companion"

Ryan had by now finished his fried eggs and walked into his bedroom to get his gun for work. Seeing Nat's black bra and underwear leading to the shower, he proceeded to follow them. He opened the door and snuck up to the shower were a quite naked Natalia was singing. "Hey the doll face you quite a set of pipes"

A rather embarrassed Nat stepped out of the shower. "I didn't hear you come in. Sorry I should have asked to use your shower."

"It's okay but hurry up we have to be at the crime lab in 20 minutes." Ryan said handing her a green towel.

Natalia got dressed and she and Ryan hopped into his car and drove off to the lab.

*at the lab*

!5 minutes later the couple got out of Ryan's car and walked up the steps to Miami Dada Crime Lab. "Hey Calleigh" Nat said to her best friend who had just walked out of the building.

"Hey Ryan. Did you and Nat arrive here together today?" Cal asked coyly.

Passing a smile between himself and Natalia Ryan replied, "No I just picked her up because her car was out of gas."

"Well how noble of you. Oh Nat, H told me to tell you that you and I are on a homicide downtown together."

"Great let's go." Natalia said joining Calleigh and the two walked toward Cal's hummer.

Ryan continued to walk into the building. Once inside he met up Eric and Horatio.

"Eric you and Ryan are on a 419 with me on Star Island. " Horatio informed both Ryan and Eric.

Downtown: Nat and Calleigh are collecting evidence.

"So how did your date go last night? Did you end up at his place?"

"Well…" Nat began with a huge smile, "my date was great. He took to La Petite Pierre's and let me order escargot."

"Swanky" was all that came out of Cal's mouth.

"Oh it gets better. Then he took me to his car and kissed me as dessert!" Both girls squealed in delight like giddy schoolgirls.

"That is so sweet. I am so happy for you Nat. Say; we should probably get back to collecting the evidence." For the next hour she and Nat collected evidence for the case. They picked up everything from sequins to semen.

Star Island: Eric, Ryan, and H are processing the scene of a murder suicide.

"How was your night Delko?" Ryan asked while swabbing the bed sheets.

"Same old same old Wolfe, how was yours?"

"Well I had a hot date last night with a very hot brunette."

"Well Wolfe, from the look on your face I can tell that you got laid." Eric replied

"Guilty. Best sex ever! She was wearing this low cut red dress and that cleavage: to die for."

So went on the rest of the crime scene with brief interruption from Horatio.

Back at the lab: Eric and Calleigh are talking in the break room.

"Guess what I found out Eric." Calleigh said sipping her decaf coffee. "Natalia had a hot date last night."

"Weird so did Ryan. He wouldn't shut up about how hot the girl in the red dress was, it was kind of annoying."

"That's strange; Talia was wearing a red dress last night. Do you think they went out with each other last night?"

"No way Cal. Have you seen them, they have no chemistry," Eric reasoned, "not like us babe" he joked.

"Yeah not like us, babe" Calleigh replied laughing.

**A/N: ** So there is chapter 6 I hope you liked it. Here's the deal: I am stuck on what to write for the next chapter, except that someone's ex shows up, so if you have any ideas you message me. Reviews accepted they give me warm fuzzies! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is chapter seven. This chapter had some dirty words, so read at your own discretion**. **

Tuesday morning Natalia walked into the crime lab. She was confident and full of energy. She was wearing her favorite blue silk top and her most flattering black Twill 22 pants. Her amazing amount of energy was due to two things: an Espresso and a full eight hours of sleep.

"Hey Horatio. How's it going?" Horatio was looking dapper in his usual black suit and a snappy orange tie and of course his trusty sunglasses, even though it was cloudy, but then again he _was_ Horatio.

"Well you and Ryan are on another 419 on Star Island. Oh and don't forget to restock your kit"

"Why? Did Eric borrow my swabs again?"

Horatio nodded.

"Wonderful! He is always doing that and then forgetting to replace them!" she said gritting her teeth.

While walking down the hall she saw in the glass doors of the lab Ryan's reflection. Slowing down a bit she let Ryan, her honey-bunch, catch up with her.

"Has Horatio told you the assignments yet?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, he told me that we're working together on a Star Island murder. How lucky are we? I'll answer that, really really happy."

The two met up with Eric and Calleigh in the break room. Cal was drinking her coffee, while Eric looked barely alive and was nearly asleep. "Hey guys how your night?"

"Well Calleigh my night was great I had another date"

"Well how was your night Ryan?"

"Good too."

"Arrauaghsph" was added with by Eric, who was still half asleep on the table. All three awake people stared at him.

The three Csi's continued to talk, with occasional "arrauaghsph" from Eric. Twenty minutes later Horatio came in and told Cal, Ryan, and Natalia to get to their scenes. He also told Calleigh to get some espresso into Eric and quick.

At Star Island:

The crime scene was a bloody and had plenty of evidence and biological to collect.

Natalia opened up her kit to get out her swabs to start taking samples. "Oh shit!"

"Anything wrong babe?" Ryan asked rather concerned.

"No, Eric just forgot to replace the swabs he borrowed. Do you mind if I go back to the lab to get some more swabs?"

"Not at all Nat. In fact I'll go with you 'cause I need some more. We'll just get the cops to watch the scene; it shouldn't take more than 10 minutes."

The two brunettes CSI drove back in silence to the lab. Upon arriving there Ryan got out and opened the door for his love.

"Ryan, you don't need to get out. I'll grab enough swabs for both of us it will take less time."

"Okay. We _should_ probably get back to the scene soon." Ryan got back into the car and turned the radio on to KissFM.

Natalia was walking up the steps to the lab when she saw him. Him, that cretin, NICK!!!!!!!

"Oh Shit!!!" Nat turned before he saw her. Unfortunately he _did_ see her.

"Oh babe, come over here!" his ugly voice said.

"What the hell are you doing here? I put another TRO against you!"

Slowly, but steadily walking toward her Nick cooed creepily, "Oh honey didn't you know the TRO expired 2 weeks ago? I can come as close as I want." He said touching her shoulder.

Back at the Car: Ryan was singing along with the radio and thinking to himself: Maybe I should go in Natalia doesn't know how I like my swabs. God I really am OCD. So Ry hopped out of the car and proceeded to walk toward the lab. What he saw almost knocked him off his feet: Natalia was standing there with_ Nick_ talking to her.

"Nick get away from me!!!" Natalia shouted in a frightened tone.

Ryan walked up to the pair with a look of determination in his chocolate eyes. "Nick I think you had better leave now"

Cocking his head, Nick proceeded to say in a mocking tone, "Aww that's so cute Natalia has a man to fight her battles for her! Can't you fight your own battles Natty Bug?" Talia shivered at the name, he had once used as a term of endearment.

Natalia jerked herself out of Nick's grasp and ran toward her love. "Nick don't bring Ryan into this. He didn't do anything to you"

"Babe its okay, I'd like to set him straight." said Ryan wrapping his arm around Talia.

"Well Ryan I have some information for you, she's useless, she's used trash, second hand goods, every man's already tapped her out, for god's sake man her ol' pussy is no good now! You're better off with a hooker you pick up at the street corner." By now Nick was yelling and attracting quite an audience.

Ryan clearly pissed off and at boiling point now was rolling his sleeves up. He advanced toward Nick yelling, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" and out of nowhere Ryan aimed a punch right into Nick's gut, which sent him reeling back in pain. A couple seconds later Nick got up from the ground.

"Man, you are sooo going to regret that!" Nick sent a punch of his own at Ryan's nose, the end result being Ryan ending up with a bloody nose.

Natalia, watching in horror began yelling for the two to stop fighting. "Please, STOP IT RYAN! STOP IT NICK!!! PLEASE!!!" she cried through her tears. But the fighting continued. Ryan and Nick were flailing punches and uppercuts at each other. By now 20 or so people were watching the scene.

Finally Horatio and several policemen arrived and pulled the men apart, but not before some damage was done to the fighting men. Nick even he was restrained by two cops continued blindly throwing punches.

"Ryan, can you tell me what the meaning of this is?" Horatio said calmly, even though the situation was anything but calm.

"H, Nick called Talia a useless piece of trash and said she was all tapped out! I had to stop him!" Ryan let out in an exasperated tone.

At that moment Natalia came running toward her love and gave him the most passionate kiss anyone had ever seen. "Ryan your face is bleeding we have to get you to an ambulance …now!"

*********

Hospital:

Natalia was pacing in the Dade Memorial Hospital waiting room for what seemed forever. She decided to sit down in one of the pale turquoise chairs. She took in the room around her; it was a white room with maybe 20 chairs and several dozen magazines. The reception desk called out her name. Natalia got up and approached the receptionist. "Hon, you may go in and see Ryan Wolfe. He is in room…" the lady was cut off for Natalia was already walking down the hall peering into the rooms. At last she found the one, room 389.

Seeing her baby all bandaged up sent Nat into tears. "Natalia honey I'm all right. It's just a couple of scratches and bruises." Nat walked over to the bed. Ryan was lying there with his head bandaged and half of his upper lip stitched up. "You didn't have to do this Ryan. Nick's not with it."

"I know he's not, but remember I said I will _always_ protect you. And I meant it. I always will and you know that."

"Her voice faltering she simply said, "Thank you. Will it hurt if I kiss you?"

"You're welcome and I can stand it." And with that Natalia softly placed a kiss on Ryan's lips.

**A/N: ** Wow I finally reached a thousand word chapter!!! I really worked hard on this and I hope you liked it! Reviews appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** I am sooo sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I hate it when people do it to me. I'll try from now on to update regularly. Thanks so much for sticking with it!!! Happy spring!!!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, so sad! *tear*

It had been three days from the "incident", that's what Natalia insisted on calling it. She thought it was too painful to go into detail on the matter. Ryan had just gotten home from the hospital and Nick was serving jail time for assaulting an officer. Everything was great in happy-Natalia-and-Ryan world.

"I missed you so much, I couldn't sleep!" Natalia confessed to her love. They were curled up in Ryan's king-sized bed, cuddling and Natalia was resting her head on Ryan's firm chest. Looking down at his love Ryan quietly said, "Maybe tonight we both can get some sleep"

The first night Ryan was in the hospital Nat had tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She had been so used to sleeping with his strong arms around her, protecting her. When she had eventually fallen asleep, she had replayed that ghastly situation in her nightmares over and over. Each time her nightmare ended she woke up in a sweat. It was pure torture not to have him there.

That first night lying all alone in that sterile white unloving hospital bed was like a living breathing hell (worse than Dante's Inferno) thought Ryan. Being there all alone only reminded him how unbearable it was to be without the one closest to your heart. Slowly quietly around 1:00 AM he slipped into slumber. In his dreams all he saw was Natalia lying alone in bed, crying. That scene in his dreams made him cry, not big manly tears, but the tears of one who has been torn away from his true love.

But here now, with the lovers side by side they felt nothing but undying appreciation, love, and gratitude for the one next to them. "I' love so much, do ya know that?" Talia said looking up at Ryan.

"Yes I know that and I love you too" he replied squeezing her closer. A couple of minutes later each feel into the much needed peaceful resting sleep.

Yawning Ryan rolled over to peer at the clock. "Ugh it 7 o'clock!" He got up leaving Nat in the bed. "I'll let her sleep, then wake her when I get out of the shower." He told himself. Hopping in the shower Ryan was instantly awakened by the rush of water. After a series of "rinse and repeats" he stepped out and wrapped his lower half in a towel.

At the same moment Ryan turned the water on Natalia woke up and slid out of bed. She padded over to the closet and proceeded to pick out Ryan's clothes. She had decide on her favorite gray slacks of his, a pale blue button up and his matching suit jacket. For a joke she "forgot" to pick out his underwear. AS she was picking out his shoes she felt a massive wet, yes wet, hug encircle her from the back.

"Aaaah!" she yelled when she felt his wet touch. Whipping around she saw Ryan, with this adorable puppy look on his face. The state of his face didn't change the fact that he had gotten her pjs wet.

"Alright there? Remember soggy bear loves you!" he said still wearing his puppy dog look. She knew that look he opened his big brown eyes and stuck his lip out a little.

********

Ryan and Natalia, herself still a little damp from her run-in with soggy bear, stepped out of their respective Hummers and ran up the steps. They only had three minutes to sign in before they were late. Shit! Horatio was blocking their path.

"Good morning Ms. Boa Vista Mr. Wolfe. Running a little late?"

"Yeah, hey H I don't know how to say this but could you move you're blocking the door and we need to sign in or Stetler is going to have our asses."

"Anything to oblige you Ms. Boa Vista." Horatio neatly stepped aside. With that the couple ran inside and signed in with seconds to spare. They met up with the rest of the group in the break room. Alexx, Cal, and Eric were all in their drinking their morning coffee.

"Well don't you two look happy" Eric said standing up to refill his cuppa Joe. He had a knowing sparkle in his eyes.

Glancing down at her the timepiece that graced her wrist Alexx announced that it was 8 o'clock and time to get to work. No sooner than she had said that than Horatio came in the room.

"Ryan and Eric you have a suspicious suicide on Groove Island Frank will meet you there and that leaves Natalia and Calleigh to help me with the murder on Star Island."

"Wow," Cal said with her smooth southern accents, "That would be the sixth murder on Star Island in the last five months!"

******

H, Nat, and Calleigh all met up at the Star Island address in 20 minutes. Natalia and Calleigh grabbed their kits and hopped out of Cal's Hummer. After surveying the scene Horatio told Talia and Cal to collect the evidence inside the house.

Walking inside the house both Cal and Natalia felt their jaws drop. Right above their heads was the single most beautiful chandelier. It was all crystal and rubies. Later Nat told Cal she would have to sell her soul to pay for something like that. Hours went by while the two Csi's photographed, collect, and analyzed the evidence. They collected everything from fallen rubies to what looked like mink fur for a coat.

"I hate to be nosy but are you and Ryan seeing each other?" Calleigh asked Natalia while swabbing some blood.

Taken of guard all Nat could say was, "Maybe, Maybe not"

"Okay, well then tell me what that fight with Nick was about, and I'm _sure_ it's not about clothes."

Taking a deep breath all Nat let the whole story out. Everything from meeting at the gun range to the first date to the first time they had sex up until the fight with Nick.

* At the scene with Eric and Ryan*

Ryan had thought the evidence collection had gone relatively easily and that they should be heading back to crime lab now, but that's when, of course, Eric had popped the question.

"Hey Ryan what was the fight about with you and Nick? H won't tell me a thing."

"Well that's because it's none of you business, now is it?" Ryan defensively shot back. He didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Talia by putting it out in the open.

Upon hearing that answer Eric put his hands up and said, "Okay the, sensing some hostility, gonna back off now!" For the rest of time they pair worked in silence.

Ryan was driving home from the scene with some of the evidence in the trunk. He was thinking how great his life has been since hooking up Natalia. He had grown in his work and personally, well that is what Horatio had told him.

Walking into the lab Ryan saw a sight he never thought he would EVER see: Natalia in another man's arm!!!!!!!

DUN DUN DUAH!

Natalia and Calleigh had collected all the evidence inside and went outside to tell Horatio. To their surprise he was playing with a puppy! Yes a puppy! The soft golden retriever was rolling around in his lap!

"Aww, cute puppy" both girls said in unison.

"He came running across the street and his owner said I could play with bloke." Horatio said in response. "Well Nat and I are going back to the lab to process the evidence. We'll just leave you with…"

"Benji"

"Okay, well you and Benji have fun."

The car ride back to lab should have taken 20 minutes, but with Calleigh's manic driving they made it there in only 10 minutes. "Oh Jesus Cal you are never driving again! You almost killed us!" Natalia panted as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Hopping out of the car and grabbing her kit she proceeded to walk into the lab. That's when she saw him all 6 feet, blue eyes, and black hair of him and he saw her.

"Hey Nat over here!" she heard yelled across from entrance. Walking over to him she asked, "What are do here? It's great to see you Derek. It's been so long."

"Well when I heard I was going to be in the same city as my ex I had to see at work!" and with that Derek threw his arms around her. Even though she was surprised Natalia melted into his hug. Looking over his shoulder Natalia saw Ryan standing there with a look pure torture in his eyes.

Seeing that look Natalia tore herself from Derek and ran after him.

**A/N:** I hope you liked that chapter I have been working on it for about a week now. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ** Hey this is chapter 9!!!! I hope you liked my last chapter. It got many reviews and thank you so much IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem, NickTonyK, MrsAliceCullen788, and cyn23. So relax, read, and enjoy, oh and please don't try this at home kids ;)

**Disclaimer: **I wish, we all do.

_Hopping out of the car and grabbing her kit she proceeded to walk into the lab. That's when she saw him all 6 feet, blue eyes, and black hair of him and he saw her. _

_"Hey Nat over here!" she heard yelled across from entrance. Walking over to him she asked, "What are do here? It's great to see you Derek. It's been so long."_

_"Well when I heard I was going to be in the same city as my ex I had to see at work!" and with that Derek threw his arms around her. Even though she was surprised Natalia melted into his hug. Looking over his shoulder Natalia saw Ryan standing there with a look pure torture in his eyes. _

_Seeing that look Natalia tore herself from Derek and ran after him._

"Wait Ryan! Please stop and let me explain!" the sound of Natalia's heels click-clacked down the hall after Ryan. "WAIT!!!!" she yelled with such volume that Ryan was forced to turn around. She was not prepared for the look of hurt on her face. It was a combination of hurt, anger, and just plain surprise. "Please don't talk and let me explain what happened."

"Okay I'm listening." Ryan said bitterly with his arms crossed in true Ryan Wolfe fashion.

"That guy who hugged me was an old friend of mine from college and we used to date," Nat had sensed she had struck a nerve from the look on his face, "but that was years ago and he's over me and I'm over him. "

Ryan just stood there looking at her with a blank face. He was playing with the hem of his suit jacket.

"Please believe me, you just have to!" Talia begged. It was useless she felt and let the dam break. The tears forming in her eyes rolled down her cheeks taking her mascara with them and dragging it down her face in the tracks the tears fell.

"I'm leaving I'll see you at home. Maybe I'll be in the mood to talk then." and with that Ryan turned on heels and left.

Though Natalia had only two hours left in her shift it felt like 8 hours. She just kept reviewing in her head what she would say to Ryan. Natalia had asked Calleigh if she could stay at her house if it did not go well that night. Natalia's drive home was nerve wracking. She stepped out of her car and walked up the path to Ryan's house and taking a breath she turned the knob and walked inside. She found him in the living room with his head in his hands. He apparently had not noticed that Natalia had entered. "Ryan, can I talk to you?" Natalia said softly to him.

"Just please tell me you're not seeing him."

"It's go time." thought Talia. She had thought up the plan on the way home. She drew her blue iPod out of her pocket and had hooked it up to the speakers she had bought. "Ryan, just listen to music and then I'll tell you about him." She pressed play and Ryan just sat listening to the song.

"_Friday night's such a beautiful night  
Where you going?  
I didn't mean to blow it  
You're upset and I don't know what I said  
But I'm sorry  
Don't you give up on me_

Take off your jacket  
Don't walk out that door

You and me  
We should be  
Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah  
Look at me  
Can't you see  
We were meant to be  
Making a memory"

Turning off the music and taking a deep breath Natalia began, "The man I who was hugging me was Derek. He's an old boyfriend of mine from freshman year of college. We only dated for two months."

"Are you really over him?" Ryan turned to look at her. For the first time that day since she came home he had given her full eye contact.

"Today hugging Derek has made me realize how smart I was to call it quits with him. He didn't make me safe or protected the way you make me feel. Derek would have _never_ been brave enough to defend me against Nick. Really you have to believe me that hug meant nothing, I felt nothing at all."

Getting off the couch and walking over to her Ryan said in response, "It really meant nothing and you told him you have a boyfriend? Right?"

Natalia had finally gotten the courage she needed. She was expecting to be pushed away but she had to try. Tilting her head up and pursing her glossed lips she planted a soft lingering kiss on Ryan's mouth. She prepared herself to be shoved away, but he didn't. Tearing herself away she told Ryan, "It's you I love, it's always been you and will always be you. I did plainly tell Derek that I have a fantastic, strong, brave boyfriend and I love him very much."

"Well I'm still going to straighten him out anyway!" vowed Ryan. Nat laughed in response. "I'm so sorry for overreacting. It's just; I love you so much it drove me insane to see you in another man's arms. I'm sorry and," he paused while Natalia was listening intently, "I know just how to make it up for you" Ryan finished coyly. Taking her hand he led Talia slowly up the stairs and down the hardwood hallway.

"I like this idea of yours." Natalia said enthusiastically. Next came her favorite part: the undressing. Stepping close to her lover Talia began to unbutton his blue shirt. One by one she pushed the round disks of plastic true their holes. Slowly she slid his shirt off. As usual as gasped at his smooth chiseled chest and perfect six-pack. His eyes went down to her.

He threw his shirt on the ground then helped her undo her shirt. He in turn unbuttoned her purple silk shirt. She slid it off slowly and sexily. He hugged her feeling her boobs against him. He reached around her and unclasped her bra, which by the way was midnight blue with lace. She just stood there looking like a goddess in bra and matching underwear

"Hey come baby, come real close" Ryan called in his sexy voice. Natalia obliged and he pulled her waist close toward him, so close that their noses touched. He slowly reached down and unzipped her pants. Talia then stepped out of them. Natalia also reached down and pushed the zipper in and pulled down. The pressure which she used made Ryan groan in delight.

Ryan lied down on the bed and Natalia proceeded to crawl on top of him and began to kiss his neck and whispered in his ear, "Anyway your way more man in bed than Derek ever was" Once again Ryan groaned in delight.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song excerpt was from "Making a Memory" by the Plain White T's. I sure am glad that Ryan and Nat made up! Reviews are encouraging and helpful.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am sorry for keeping you waiting! I hope you liked the last chapter. Chapter 10, this one, _may_ be the last one because I am running out of ideas. Anyway here it goes the long-awaited CHAPTER 10!

**Disclaimer: **I wish!!!!!

_Ryan lied down on the bed and Natalia proceeded to crawl on top of him and began to kiss his neck and whispered in his ear, "Anyway your way more man in bed than Derek ever was" Once again Ryan groaned in delight._

Natalia rolled off of Ryan and turned to look at him, "Ya know I'm glad we're still together"

"So am I babe, so am I!" Ryan deep chocolate eyes looked back at her. She took his breath away, her golden skin, dark hair, lilting laughs and beautiful eyes. But what the couple didn't know was that they were thinking the same thought: How much they would miss each other if they had broken up.

Taking a deep breath Ryan told Natalia that he never wanted any ex to come between them again. "Hey Nat, it's late should we just order pizza? Pizza Hut maybe?"

"That sounds great. Can we get pepperoni please?"

"Sure babe" Ryan rolled over to the edge of the bed and called the Hut using his new iPhone. Twenty minutes later the pizza arrived. The two gobbled it up right away Ryan had most of the cheese while Nat finished up the pepperoni. "Wow that pizza was great! I think I'm drunk on cheese!" In response to that Natalia laughed. Ryan stretched his arms out in a yawn, "Hey Nat wanta crash here, it's too late for you to drive home?"

"Sure, I'm gonna go get ready for bed now" Talia ran toward the stairs yelling, "You have to do the dishes! Peace out sucker!" Ryan looked after her run away. He knew she would have pulled something like that. He picked up the china dishes the couple was using. On the way to his stainless steel sink Ryan tripped over his _own feet_ and CRASH went the dishes. "Frick! Frick! Frick!" Ryan cursed and with a wave of his hand said, "Ehh I'll clean it up tomorrow"

Ryan trotted off to the bedroom. As he walked into his green bedroom he noticed that Talia was asleep with a Nancy Drew book on her chest. "Like an angel" he thought. Ryan tip-toed over to the king–sized bed and picked up Nancy Drew and the Secret of the Old Clock and put it on the oak wood bedside table and kissed her good night. Silently Ryan slipped out of his shirt and trousers and slid into bed. Rolling over to face Nat he finally fell asleep. His dreams occupied with his love, Natalia, and of course paddle ball and penguins.

BRIIING! BRIIING! BRIIING! Ryan awoke with a start and rather aggressively slammed the snooze button of his alarm clock. The alarm clock fell of the table from the force Ryan used. Ironically enough it was not the alarm that woke Nat but the noise it made when it fell to the floor. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 7:34. "Great that leaves me an hour and a half to shower and eat." Rolling out of bed Nat threw on Ryan dark blue bathrobe and sleepily walked through the door to the adjoining bathroom.

Ryan's bathroom was white and chrome with a full bathtub and big shower. His shower had 3 heads and 4 body jets. "Swanky" Nat whistled under her breath. Natalia turned on the shower and instantly all of the shower heads gushed water. Talia stripped off Ryan's robe and stepped into her early morning shower.

Ryan rolled over, but he rolled over a bit too far and _plop _he fell out of bed. "Crap! Might as well get up, it's already 7:40 and that mean bacon time!!" Ryan scanned his room looking for Natalia, he didn't see her. Odd, maybe she's eating. Ryan proceeded down the carpeted staircase to the kitchen. Now of course he was singing his bacon song, "Bacon Bacon Bacon, gonna get me some bacon!!" This song happened to be rudely interrupted when Ryan felt a sharp pain in his foot. "Dam!" sure enough he had stepped on a shard of the china plates he dropped last night.

Natalia stepped out of the shower clean and awake. After drying herself off and blowing her hair dry she walked down to the kitchen in her mocha-colored towel. And there was Ryan holding his foot in his hands. Looking closer Nat saw the china shards on the floor and put two and two together. "Babe are you okay?"

"Not really. My day stared off crappy; I fell out of bed and pierced my foot on some china."

"It will be better now Nurse Natalia is here." Nat smiled and grabbed his foot and a band-aid. After placing the bandage on his foot she proceeded to kiss it, like a mother would. All better?"

"Yeah, but I did cut my lips earlier" Ryan replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Cute, real cute. But since I am a nurse I guess I have to fix it." She placed her soft lips onto his and let them linger there.

Ryan and Natalia finally let go and made themselves each a bowl of cereal. Nat had lucky charms while Ryan preferred to have cheerios. After cleaning the dishes the two hopped into their own cars and drove off to work.

**at the lab**

"Gooding morning" the cheery-eyed Calleigh greeted the two. "Heeeey Nat, can I talk to you? Great!" Cal said not waiting for an answer. She pulled Natalia away from Ryan by the arm. "Nat um are you dating Ryan?" questioned Calleigh.

"Yeah, but _please_ keep it a secret. I don't want Stetler or anyone else to know."

Hugging her friend Cal replied, "Of course I'll keep it a secret. I don't want you to be moved to night shift. Don't tell Ryan that I would even miss him too."

From there on the day went like any other day at the Miami Dad crime lab would. Ryan and Calleigh worked a 419 on the beach while H, Eric, and Natalia worked on a suspicious suicide near the Alexandria Hotel. Ryan and Natalia had also snuck a few kisses. After a rather long shift the team, including Alexx, met in the break room and exchanged stories from their day's works.

"Today a man arrived in the morgue with a mountain load of _orange jello_ in his stomach and…" Alexx was rudely interrupted by Rick Stetler.

"I need to speak with Miss Duquesne, now" Stetler then ushered her out of the room into his office.

Rick's office was really something. Paper and trash were everywhere and his book shelf was full of Forensic back issues and anime. "Miss Duquesne I have noticed that Mr. Wolfe and Miss Boa Vista have been arriving together and are acting more than friendly, if you catch my drift. Now is there anything going on between them? I want the truth Miss Duquesne."

Calleigh was very reluctant to answer his question, "With all due respect I have not seen or heard of anything going on with Wolfe and Boa Vista. So I really don't think that there is anything going on between them, Sir" Calleigh finished with a winsome smile.

"You may leave now, but please send in Mr. Delko though." In 5 minutes Eric came walking through the door and sat down in the chair facing Stetler. After asking Delko the same question he had asked Calleigh Eric said, "Rick there's nothing that I know of going on between those two."

Once all the team was back in the break room, Ryan and Natalia asked what Stetler had need to talk to them about. "For some odd reason Stetler seems to think that you two have something going on. Can you believe that Ryan, you and Nat have like no chemistry."

"Really that's odd, since Ryan and I are just friends." Natalia pointed out.

"Yeah that's redonkulous!" Ryan laughed nervously.

"Redonkulous, Ryan really?" Alexx asked skeptically.

"Yeah, redonkulous like ridiculous. What you don't like it?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads. Ryan looked offended. Shortly after that Stetler came into the room; everyone was laughing and telling jokes. He interrupted Horatio's joke and asked him to come into his office, because they needed to talk. Ten minutes later a serious-looking Horatio came into the room. "Miss Boa Vista Mr. Wolfe, I need to see you in my office now."

**A/N: Hey sorry for the cliffy, but it will keep you reading. Good news this will NOT be the last chapter!!!! Yay! Keep reading and reviewing please. :)**


End file.
